


Damn Kids

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It's a little spicy, M/M, that coffee shop au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku is going through a rough patch. His wife cheated on him and then divorced him. His best friend is going through a midlife crisis and bought a coffee shop, with no knowledge of running a food shop requiring his help. His son keeps trying to force him outside and into the world to meet new people. He almost gives up on "love" until Kakashi walks in.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Damn Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's a coffee shop au but I've never read a coffee shop au fic so maybe this isn't it? I know the tropes so I tried mixing it up. Anyway enjoy my favorite pair being uh cute? :)

"Shikaku can you make some extra espresso? For some reason everyone today needs so much caffeine." Inoichi mumbled into the empty pots. Shikaku groaned and began the arduous process of starting all the machines. He hated working in the coffee shop but his best friend had a midlife crisis and moved from flowers to coffee. He needed the help. Inoichi's daughter Ino flipped her shit when she found out he spent a pretty penny buying the coffee shop down the street. She begged Shikaku to watch him so he is. He didn't bother mentioning to her that his son Shikamaru told him he needed to "get out more" since the divorce and the coffee shop was the best way to meet new people.

Inoichi asked their childhood friend Choza for some help with the food, the Akimichi clan was known for their amazing pastries. He sent his son Choji who just left culinary school and needed some experience. With his help they have been doing fairly good. For an independent coffee shop in the middle of busy Konoha.

Shikaku finished the espresso and moved on to the cold drinks that were lining up. The amount of chocolate and whipped cream they had to use for them was atrocious. Shikaku hated sweet coffee, black plain coffee was the best. Learning all the extras took a lot of time but he wanted his friend to be as successful here as he was at the flower shop.

The day went on and on, everyone a blur. He really had no time to actually talk to anyone until Inoichi needed a break from the register. He moved to take over and the very first customer had him reeling. The customer in question wore a beautiful black suit and a bored expression.

"I'll have a large mocha frappe with an espresso shot and extra chocolate." The man held out a bill and Shikaku took it.

"Name?" Shikaku never liked asking for the names for the drinks but he was so enthusiastic to learn this guy's name.

"Kakashi." He was wearing a black mask covering the smile he threw Shikaku's way. Or maybe he imagined that. Who knows. Shikaku wrote his name on the side of the cup and passed it over to Naruto the newest employee.

Kakashi moved to the pick up side and Shikaku continued to take orders. He didn't notice that Kakashi had taken his coffee and moved to one of the lounge chairs in the corner.

Inoichi eventually switched back with Shikaku and Naruto went on break. He made more chocolate flavored coffees and passed out dozens of Choji's mouth watering pastries before Inoichi yelled at him to take his break. He went into the back, to hang up his apron and made his way around the counter to pick up the coffee his best friend made him. Shikaku's afternoon pick me up. Well it's more like a 4 pm pick me up. He sighed and turned to see if his favorite spot was open, the corner chair, but alas it was taken. Kakashi was sitting in the chair. His son would say this was a great time to talk to him and learn all about his life.

Shikaku groaned inwardly and decided to sit on the bar chairs. The bar faced out to the street which was nice, and it still allowed Shikaku to disassociate for the next 15 minutes. 

He liked to use his breaks for reflection. If he went home looking sad and defeated his son will pester him and he wasn't in the mood for it. A few years ago his wife divorced him because he told her he liked men and women. It wasn't new, Shikaku had always known he was bisexual but it was news to her so she dropped him. As unfortunate as that was, he learned that she was cheating on him with someone from his company. That made the divorce sweet and quick. She didn't need his money.

His pharmaceutical company is the biggest in Konoha, his face however was never shown as the CEO or the founder. Shikamaru was better at appearances. People don't recognize him in the streets and he can focus on the company.

When Inoichi asked him for help and Ino had begged him, Shikamaru was more than ready to take on more for the name of his father getting out more. Shikaku mostly just signs things that his son needs approval on and he refuses to let Inoichi pay him. Instead the money he would make goes straight to the young LGBT rec center. 

Shikaku chugs the rest of his black coffee and stands up. One quick back crack and he went right back to work. A few minutes later his dream man stepped out of the shop. Shikaku sighed, he never got the guy's number.

_________________________________________

"So how was work?" Shikaku was bombarded by his son as soon as he stepped through the door.

"It was fine. Inoichi is still shocked by the amount of coffee we go through and Naruto is doing good." Shikaku sat down at the table while Shikamaru passed him the take out.

"You look less tired today, and Choji said you actually smiled." Shikamaru smirked at his dad. Caught red handed.

"Ugh damn that kid. Yeah there was a customer who distracted me for a few minutes." Shikaku told his bothersome son.

"What's he look like?" Shika had bypassed his meal and focused on his dad's responses.

"Tall, handsome, he looked put together. His coffee taste was a little on the sweet side but he's cute so it's okay." Shikaku pushed his rice around. He really wished he had gotten something more than a first name. "His name is Kakashi. That's all I got."

Shikamaru squinted and pursed his lips. "Does he have gray hair and wear a mask?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Shikaku was worried now.

"He's my old history professor, Kakashi Hatake." Shikamaru laughed.

"Is he okay or?" Shikaku was more than fully invested in this conversation now.

"Yeah he was a great professor, if you listened to him. I fell asleep once in his class and he kicked me out. I was pissed off but I get it. You can tell he loved the subject. Never seen him off campus though." Shikamaru went back to his food. They finished eating in silence. Shikamaru had some papers for his father to look at so Shikaku took them upstairs to his study. Halfway through reading the first form he gave up.  He rubbed his face with his hands and thought about what his son told him.

Hatake, he knew that name from somewhere. Maybe it will come to him after he gets some sleep. He quickly signed the papers and made his way to bed.

_______________________________

The following morning started as it always does. Busy as hell and anger inducing. Poor Naruto got yelled at several times buy some middle aged ladies because he didn't make the design on their cappuccinos perfect. Disgusting. Inoichi sent Naruto home with a full days pay after he found the kid crying in the back room.

Shikaku had to pick up the drink orders from there, the old ladies refused to pick at how he made their drinks. He had three mean looking scars on his face, they probably thought he was a criminal. He found himself so immersed in drink orders that he didn't notice Inoichi pass him the cup with Kakashi's name on it.

Large mocha frappe with one shot of espresso and extra chocolate. He finished making it and turned to cup to get the name so he can call it out. Kakashi. Shikaku felt his face redden, _Ah he's here again today_.

"Kakashi, large mocha?" Shikaku called out and looked up. 

"Right here." Kakashi smiled at him through the mask. Shikaku placed the cup and straw right in his waiting hand. Shikaku had never noticed before that Kakashi's eyes were different colors and a scar that ran through the left one. Shikaku felt himself staring so he smiled and promptly turned around to finish the other orders.

His embarrassing moment got lost in the sea of crazy ass coffee flavors and screaming kids. He almost cried when Inoichi finally locked the doors for the night.

"Well today could've gone better." Inoichi was wiping down the counters while Shikaku cleaned the equipment. Shikaku snorted at his best friend's comment. "I hope Naruto doesn't quit. It was just a bad day."

"A bad day for everyone." Shikaku mumbled.

Choji called in sick but had his dad deliver the pastries he made the night before. So they were saved thanks to all the gods. Shikaku broke the metal nozzle on the whipped cream bottle. Inoichi spilled hot coffee all over his pants. Bad day. Inoichi pulled the receipts and began to go through them.

"Hey before I forget, this dude left his number for you, he said you make the best coffee and that you are cute when you are flustered." Inoichi passed over a receipt to his embarrassed friend. It had Kakashi's name on it, his number and a heart, _Ugh god this guy was cute._ Shikaku can hear his friend's laughter from the register. "Call him and ask him out, what do you have to lose?"

"I have my dignity, he's Shikamaru's old history professor. Kakashi Hatake." Shikaku carefully folded the paper and put it in his wallet.

"Sakumo's kid?" Inoichi looked over at Shikaku. "Didn't know the kid still lived here."

"Sakumo?" Shikaku hadn't heard that name in years. Sakumo was an old friend from high school. He was a senior when Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku were freshman. He helped them out when they got bullied and they never really heard from him again. Seeing his name in the obituary was jarring. Shikaku didn't even know the guy had a kid. He did some quick math and realized that Kakashi was about 10 years younger than him. Maybe this wouldn't work out.

"I know that look, stop overthinking it." Inoichi patted his friend on the shoulder. Shikaku smiled a little. It is nice that a younger, more attractive guy liked him. Maybe he will call him.

_____________________________

It took a whole week to muster up the courage to call. Inoichi mentioned the number in front of Shikamaru during the big friend dinner he, Shikaku and Choza have once a month, and Shikamaru hasn't let up since.

"Come on dad you got this." Shikamaru was sitting next to his father in the Nara Pharmaceuticals conference room. They finished a stressful meeting, a merger with the Senju Corporation, Shikaku managed to get the head CEO Tsunade on board. As a reward Shikaku joked with Shikamaru about calling Kakashi. His son didn't take it as a joke.

Groaning he dialed the number on his cell and pressed the call button. Shikamaru gave him a thumbs up trying to encourage his nervous father. It rang for a bit before he heard another voice on the other line.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to call." A low drawl pulled Shikaku in immediately.

"Sorry I was really busy." Shikaku called the man, and now he's making excuses. Shikamaru made a face. He's fucking this up.

"Hmm. Yeah I noticed the blonde kid quit." Kakashi muttered.

"The old ladies were very harsh, but he didn't quit, he works in the back now with our pastry chef." He's trying to keep the conversation going, he feels like a kid again.

"Nice, I was worried about him that day. I prefer the way you make my coffee though, not that he was bad. You look like you hate your job and life, makes the coffee taste bleak. Perfect before I have to mold the young minds at the college." Kakashi had a light tone which mean the was joking but Shikaku knew that he wore how he felt on his face. A problem his son tells him about all the time.

"I'm glad you like it, the older clientele think I'm scary so they tend to not bitch. I can take whatever they throw at me. Naruto is too sweet and cares far too much."

Kakashi's laugh was the best thing he had ever heard in his whole life. "I'm glad you called, I was going to ask you out but you were slammed, I gave the note to the blonde guy hoping he wouldn't forget about it. So how about it?"

"How about what?" Shikaku was still lost in the laugh. Shikamaru smacked his face and groaned. "A date!" Shika hissed. _Ah fuck_.

"Us going on a date. There's a nice bbq place near the college." Kakashi sounded hopeful.

"Yeah okay sure. I get off at 5pm on Thursday if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, see you at 6 we can meet by the flower shop." Shikaku can hear the smile in Kakashi's voice.

"See you at 6." When they hung up Shikaku could finally breathe like normal.

"Good job dad, you secured a date and the Senju Corp. All around good day." Shika clapped his old man on the back with approval. He's not going to be too happy when Shikaku asks him for fashion advice.

__________________________

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Kakashi didn't show up like usual which was disheartening but it's not like Shikaku won't see him soon. Thursday hit him like a train. 5 pm rolled around and Shikaku almost flew out of the shop. He lived about a block away from the shop so he was able to shower, shave and have his son choose his outfit.

"Jeans and a button up should be fine. It's not a five star dinner, thank Kami for that too because you have nothing in this closet that says you aren't a super serious CEO or a barista." Shikamaru handed him the outfit. "Oh and wear your hair down, it looks better."

Shikaku got dressed. He had to admit, he looked nice. He didn't look too run down. He passed the mirror one more time and then walked downstairs where his pep team was waiting. Ino, Choza and Shikamaru were clapping like he was on his way to prom.

"Remember don't talk about the divorce, don't talk about the coffee shop and stay away from anything history, Kakashi can go on for hours. You'll have plenty of other times to talk about all of this when you two get married." Ino pushed Shikaku towards the door.

"Jumping the gun a little aren't you?" He muttered as he was shoved out the door. He turned to see a bunch of encouraging looks before he left the doorstep and walked to the flower shop.

Kakashi was only a few minutes late which Shikaku didn't mind. It gave him some time to contemplate how he got here at this point of his life. 

"Sorry I got on a tangent about Konoha’s role in the First War and I lost track of time." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. Shikaku can see it bloom over the mask he was wearing. The Nara chuckled a little.

Shikaku and Kakashi made small talk while walking to the restaurant. The conversation wasn't too meaningful but it didn't stop. Shikaku he could listen to Kakashi talk all day. His voice is like a hot knife through butter. He might ignore what Ino said and ask him about something historical, the first Hokage would be a great topic. Shikaku's scheme was interrupted by the waiter showing them to their seats. They got a booth in the back and Kakashi sat with his back away from the door.

The food came quick and Shikaku busied himself with throwing the meat on the grill. He wasn't expecting to see a bare faced Kakashi when he looked up. He almost choked on his food. He was in shock over how beautiful Kakashi is. The beauty mark on his chin was the icing on the man's perfect face.

Kakashi caught him gawking and laughed. "I have to wear the mask or the kids won't listen to me, they just stare." His smile was so bright and his canines were a little longer than normal. Shikaku forgot how to breathe.

"I can see why." Shikaku felt his face burn up. It made Kakashi laugh harder.

"I actually cover my face because my sense of smell is ridiculously good, and some perfumes set me off. It helps that I'm pretty." Kakashi winked and Shikaku almost passed out.

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch. Every time he got Kakashi to smile his heart rate increased. He hasn't felt this good in years. They left the restaurant and walked back to the fountain.

"I had a really good time tonight." Kakashi smiled under that damn mask.

"We should do this again." Shikaku nodded.

"Definitely." They stood there while Shikaku tried to come up with something to say. All he wanted to do was kiss the taller masked man. Not in public maybe he will be okay walking to his place.

"I live right over there if you wanted to come over for some coffee?" _Ah fucking coffee_ , Shikaku was kicking himself.

"Got anything stronger?" Kakashi laughed. The Nara nodded and they walked to his place. Shikamaru left the house with Ino and Choji to go to some party so they had the house to themselves.

Kakashi was checking out the family pictures hanging on the hallway wall while Shikaku made them some drinks.

"I didn't know you are Shikamaru's dad." Kakashi took the scotch Shikaku handed to him. "Should've known, you look alike."

"He told me he was a terrible student." Shikaku sat on the couch, Kakashi followed.

"Terrible student, good kid. He did most of his work. If he felt like it." Kakashi snorted.

"With a brain like that you'd think he'd be a top student. He takes after his old man though. Lazy as hell with mundane things." Shikaku laughed.

"And you left him in charge of your massive company. Smart move." Kakashi cocked his eyebrow at the older man who let out a bark of laughter.

"He can't do anything without my approval." Shikaku downed the rest of his glass.

"Why do you work at the coffee shop then, if you are a CEO?" Kakashi asked.

"Inoichi is my best friend and he needed help. All I do is sit at home and read through paperwork. Shika thought it would be good for me to get out more." He made air quotes around ‘get out more’.

"Damn kids." They both laughed. Shikaku looked at the way Kakashi's smile stretched across his face. He would do anything to make sure that man stays happy. He looked over at his book shelf hoping to hide the color that has risen up his face and ears. Thank Kami he wore his hair down. He felt the couch move and he turned just in time to see Kakashi stretch, his shirt lifted and Shikaku got a view of the teacher’s abs. All of the blood from Shikaku's face went to his dick.

"I have class in the morning so I can't stay too late, but I'd love to do this on a day when I don't have class in the morning." Kakashi winked at the flustered Shikaku.

"Uh yeah, just let me know a day before so I can't find someone to take my place at the shop." Shikaku stood abruptly, the alcohol settling in his bloodless brain. Kakashi smiled warmly and took a step closer to Shikaku.

S _o this is what real love is,_ Shikaku thought as he looked at the man in front of him. The Nara placed a hand on the small of Kakashi's back and brought him flush to his chest. Kakashi's eyes watched the man as he brought his other hand up to cup the teacher's face. Shikaku smiled and leaned in pressing his forehead to Kakashi's.

"Can I kiss you?" Shikaku didn't want to make Kakashi uncomfortable. Kakashi laughed softly and nodded, bringing his lips up to touch Shikaku's.

The teachers lips were softer than he thought and he had them parted just a little, so Shikaku could deepen the kiss. Letting his tongue enter and explore. Kakashi had let out a noise when Shikaku ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Shikaku’s pants were tight and almost uncomfortable. 

They would've gone on forever, and the night would’ve ended differently if it wasn't for Shikamaru entering the house and seeing them kiss.

"Ahh sorry I forgot my wallet, don't mind me." Shikamaru fast walked past the living room, to his room and then back leaving the house quickly. Shikaku knew better than to believe his son’s excuse. The older man smiled and looked at a flushed but remasked Kakashi.

"Let's put a pin on this until next time." Shikaku smiled at the teacher and started to lead Kakashi out. When Kakashi made it to the doorstep he turned around and smiled.

"How about next Friday? We skip dinner and go right to dessert?" Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed Shikaku on the cheek.

"Okay, Deal." The Nara waved as Kakashi walked off. He hasn't been this happy in years. His son was right. The coffee shop was a good idea. Speaking of son. He pulled his phone out and texted his son, making sure he won't "forget his wallet" on Friday night. Unless he wants to get scarred for life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a second chapter in mind but I don't know when I'm going to get around writing it. So it's complete......for now.....maybe. 
> 
> I take suggestions on my tumblr (@pridekakashi) you can also yell at me on twitter (@pridekakashi).


End file.
